Sin sentimientos
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Era doloroso para Kanata saber y escuchar a sus espaldas los insultos y demás cosas que le decían. Decidió que nunca más mostraría sentimientos aún si eso le costará la vida.


**_Ladies and Gentlemen!_**

 ** _Está pequeña historia ya la tenía desde hace tiempo, sin embargo, nunca me animaba a publicarlo, tenía un poco de pena y al no tener un poco más de consciencia de las novelas, decidí no subirlo._**

 ** _Hasta ahora, vi que era el momento adecuado y volví animarme. ¡Espero que les guste! Es un pequeño pensamiento que tengo de Kanata Age._**

 ** _Sin más..._**

 ** _It's showtime!_**

* * *

 ** _Aclaración: Kuusen Madoushi Kouhosei no Kyoukan no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Yuu Moroboshi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir sus historias._**

* * *

¿Alguna vez habían pensado que el, Kanata Age, tuviera sentimientos?

Al parecer, todos pensaban lo mismo. Todos esos chicos que antes decían ser sus amigos y sus más grandes "admiradores", le insultaban y le habían dado la espalda, como si de un animal se tratará.

Claro que todo eso le afecto, él no era una clase de robot para no tener emociones, claro que las tenía y que pensarán eso de él, fue algo muy triste. ¿Acaso no deberían de estar felices porque regresó con vida?

Había regresado con el pensamiento de que estarían contentos con su llegada, lo menos que quería era que hubiera lágrimas cuando el estaba sano y salvo después de aquella horrible experiencia con los escarabajos mágicos pero de un momento a otro empezaban a decirle "Traidor" ya que todos tuvieron la idea de que escapó y por eso estaba vivo, palabras que le hirieron.

Sin embargo, no podía quejarse, decirles que dejarán de decirles aquellas palabras, lamentablemente los demás seguirían hablando de él a sus espaldas, algo que ya no quería.

Agradecía que su equipo en todo momento estuviera a su lado. Fueron los únicos que se alegraron con su llegada y los primeros en visitarle al hospital, bueno, menos una persona era la que se encontraba contenta, Yuri Flostre.

Aquella chiquilla que había salvado aquel día, quien con su tierna y joven mirada lo miraba como un gran héroe y probablemente algo más. Esa chiquilla lo había lastimado más, prefiria escuchar la habladuría de las personas que la suya misma.

 **-¡Eres un traidor!** -Entre enojos y lágrimas le había dicho esa vez que decidió visitarlo en el hospital **-¿Porque decidiste escaparte de la misión? ¿Porque nos dejaste solos?**

 **-Yuri...** -Chloe quería hablar pero fue interrumpida bajo la mirada de Kanata.

 **-Eres capaz de creer y ver lo que quieras Yuri** -Hablo con calma sin ser desapercibido que apretaba con fuerza las sábanas **-Si eso es lo que tu crees de mi, entonces ¿Quien soy yo para negarte lo obvio?**

 **-¡Eres el peor de todos Kanata!** -Y así ella se había ido de aquel lugar.

 **-¿No crees que ella se merecía una explicación?** -Loyd, quien se había mantenido escuchando al fin había opinado.

 **-Ella no quiere escuchar** -Al fin habia suspirado Kanata y ellos dos notaron el dolor en sus palabras **-Loyd, sólo quiero que la consueles, será muy pesado amigo pero sólo quiero que la cuides...**

 **-Claro** -Lo miro un poco raro al pedir aquello **-Me encargaré de limpiar las lágrimas de las doncellas heridas por mi querido Kanata, aún si se trata de la rebelde de Yuri** -Bromeó un poco.

 **-Y Chloe...** -Llamo la atención de su amiga y líder de grupo **-Nunca le digas la verdad de lo que pasó aquel día, prefiero que ella se de cuenta por si sola a que alguien quisiera arreglar la herida y está se haga más grande**

 **-Si eso crees que es lo correcto lo haré** -Le sonrió de manera tranquila **-Estaré apoyando a Yuri en todo pero no quite que le hablé un poco más de ti**

 **-Gracias chicos** -Kanata sonrió con sinceridad antes de que algunas lágrimas bajarán por sus mejillas.

Tanto Loyd y Chloe lo dejaron que llorara, había muchas preguntas por hacer. Pero les afectaba que Kanata y Yuri tuvieran esa pelea sin motivo alguno.

Fue la primera y la última vez que vieron a Kanata Age llorar y ser débil.

Por lo que, en ese momento, Kanata decidió que se mostraría como otra persona. Una sonrisa burlona y una actitud muy despreocupada.

Escucharía las quejas, enojos y burlas de su alrededor, sabía que tendría a dos únicos amigos que le apoyarían y escucharian aunque eso signifique que la persona más importante para sí, lo tratará peor.

No mostraría sentimiento alguno, no se permitiría mostrar sus emociones. Si el sabía lo que le había pasado, estaría bien.

 **-¡Maestro Kanata!** -Caía en seco al piso, la sangre salía de su cuerpo y sus sentidos a Iván por un momento.

 **-No llores Yuri...** -Kanata hablaba con cansancio, miraba el rostro sucio de Yuri, le dedico una sonrisa tranquila antes de cerrar sus ojos, su aura morada se había ido.

 **-¡Debi escucharte Maestro Kanata!** -Hablo demasiado tarde Yuri.

Aún si eso le costara la vida, Kanata no mostraría emoción ninguna. Porque para todos, el no tenía sentimientos.

* * *

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

 ** _¡No duden que seguiré escribiendo con tanto entusiasmo! Claro, tengo que terminar de leer las novelas y al fin podré escribir lo que más quiera y me gusta._**

 ** _No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook: Anzuzu Dragneel. El Link de mi página como demás redes sociales los pueden encontrar en mi perfil de fanfiction._**

 ** _Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos a la próxima!_**

* * *

 ** _Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel_**

 ** _Fecha: Domingo 29 de Octubre de 2017_**


End file.
